


Avaritia

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, Rose is clingy, SUPER domestic, flower shop au, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 4: Flower Shop AU + GreedRunning your own business is hard work and Rose is having trouble spending time apart from Luisa,anytime apart.





	

‘Five more minutes,’ Rose murmured sleepily against Luisa’s neck, tightening her grip on the brunette as she tried to get up.

‘Rose,’ Luisa laughed as Rose wrapped all her limbs around her like a starfish to keep her confined to their warm bed for just a little longer. ‘It is 6 AM, I have to get up.’

‘Why?’ Rose whined, not letting Luisa go. ‘You work downstairs, the shop opens at nine. Why do you need to get up so early?’

‘Because I have to get ready for the day, check my stocks, put out the inventory and make sure the window displays are still looking good all before the shop opens at nine, which you know,’ Luisa said, stroking her hands up and down the bare skin of Rose’s back, enjoying the feel of soft, warm skin underneath her fingertips.

‘I am sure that staying in bed with me a little longer won’t mess with your schedule that much,’ Rose pouted, lifting her head to look at Luisa, her blue eyes pleading.

‘How much longer?’ Luisa asked cautiously, Rose _was_ making staying in bed seem much more inviting than go down to the cooler to haul out buckets of flowers.

‘Long enough for a kiss at least,’ Rose said as she bent down, her long red hair falling around them like a curtain, hiding them from the reality of the world and their work for a little longer as Rose’s lips brushed against hers.

The kiss was slow and lazy, reflecting the early hour. It was perfect, Luisa hadn’t dared to dream that she could have this. Early morning kisses shared with the woman she loved before they both went to work.

‘Rose,’ Luisa smiled as Rose gripped her wrists and pinned her to the bed, her kisses getting more insistent as she started laying them down her neck. ‘We _definitely_ don’t have time for this,’ she laughed, trying to free herself from Rose’s tight grip.

‘I’ll be quick,’ Rose grinned, nipping at Luisa’s lips.

Luisa sighed, she didn’t really want Rose to stop and there was no chance the redhead was going to anyway. She owned her own business. She could be a little late.

* * *

‘For your indulgence of me,’ Rose smiled, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s cheek as she put a steaming cup of tea and a plate of toast and fruit slices on the counter.

‘You made me breakfast?’ Luisa smiled, putting down the metal bucket of flowers down, wiping her hands on her apron before taking a bite out a slice of toast.

‘I felt bad about making you late,’ Rose said, stealing a couple of grapes off the plate and popping them into her mouth.

‘Good, I hope you feel guilty enough to help me haul flowers out of the cooler, because I still need to get the roses out before we open.’

‘I do like roses,’ Rose grinned, following Luisa into the cooler on her ridiculously high heels, carefully carrying the metal bucket out into the show to avoid spilling water on her clothes.

‘You can put it down over there,’ Luisa said, motioning vaguely to an empty stand between other buckets of flowers.

‘They are very beautiful flowers,’ Rose said, picking a deep, red rose from between the others, offering it to Luisa.

‘No flirting with the merchandise,’ Luisa said, taking the flower from Rose and putting it back between the others.

‘Then I will just have to rely on my natural charm,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa against her by the straps of her striped apron.

‘Okay, charmer,’ Luisa smiled as she kissed Rose softly before prying the redhead’s hands of her hips, kissing her palms softly too. ‘Now go, I never get any work done when you hang around the shop. Besides you have a job you need to get to as well.’

‘Yes, dear,’ Rose smiled, stealing another kiss before grabbing her bag. ‘Don’t forget to eat your breakfast.’

‘I won’t, and even if I do you will be back here by lunch to feed me then,’ Luisa smiled, munching on a slice of apple Rose had so thoughtfully provided her with.

Rose checked her watch. ‘Gotta dash, honey. Love you,’ Rose said, unlocked the shop’s door, the little bell jingling as she stepped through it.

‘Oh, Rose! Wait up!’ Luisa said as she remembered something.

‘Yes?’ Rose asked, turning around, her perfectly styled hair swishing over one shoulder of her tailored blazer.

‘I got you some flowers,’ Luisa smiled, producing a bouquet she had specifically made with Rose in mind. She did it every week, picking the flowers that reminded her of Rose somehow. This week’s bouquet was reminiscent of the shades of red in Rose’s hair.

‘Everyone at the office is always jealous of the bouquets you make me,’ Rose smiled, accepting the bouquet from Luisa. ‘And these are extra lovely, you really have a talent for arranging.’ Rose leaned in to steal another kiss. ‘Thank you.’

‘I will see you at lunch!’ Luisa yelled after her. Rose waving at her through the glass door.

Luisa smiled as she took another bite of her toast. Most of their mornings went like this. Rose would convince her to stay in bed a little longer, they would cuddle and have lazy morning sex and then shower together. Leaving Luisa to dash downstairs with no time to properly dry her hair in order to open the shop on time.

She didn’t mind, she loved the life she and Rose had, after everything they had endured to get to this point, escaping their families and former lives, she didn’t mind rushing a little to get everything out before nine AM.

She looked around her shop. It was small, but it was hers. All hers. One of the first things that she hadn’t been handed by her family, the first thing she worked for in a long time. So sometimes it did get a little annoying she couldn’t do everything she wanted before the shop opened. But she couldn’t complain about Rose being this affectionate, it really was lovely to have someone care for her and want to spend as much time with her as Rose did.

After checking if everything was approximately in its proper place Luisa flipped the sign on the door from closed to open, continuing to tidy the shop while she waited for her first customers to show up.

* * *

Luisa looked up from the flowers she was busy arranging for a customer as she heard the bell jingling, starting to smile as she noticed Rose walking through the door, holding a takeout bag from their favorite Thai place.

Rose smiled back, lightly brushing her hand against the small of Luisa’s back as she walked past her to set up their lunch in the small patio behind the shop while Luisa finished up with the customer.

‘Hey you,’ Rose smiled as Luisa walked into the tiny garden filled with potted plants and flowers. ‘How was work this morning?’ she asked as she kissed Luisa hello.

‘It was good, the roses are doing well today,’ Luisa said as she sat down, pulling one of the plates toward her. ‘How was your morning.’

‘The thrill of being an accountant never ends,’ Rose laughed.

‘You could just go back to practicing law, you know?’ Luisa said.

‘I prefer the shorter hours an accountant keeps, it means I can spent more time with you,’ Rose smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss.

‘I do like it that you don’t have to work at night any more,’ Luisa grinned. ‘Leaves more time for us to do other things.’

‘Like for me to go over your books,’ Rose said, offering Luisa a forkful of her food.

‘Well, you know I am no good at numbers,’ Luisa smiled after swallowing her food.

‘No, I do know that,’ Rose said, squeezing Luisa’s knee.

Luisa was about to cover Rose’s hand with her own when the shop’s bell rang.

‘Sorry, I have to go help,’ Luisa frowned.

‘I know,’ Rose sighed. ‘Go take care of your customer.’

Luisa kept dashing in and out of the shop during their lunch to help customers.

‘Could you just close the shop for the hour it takes us to eat lunch so you won’t have to keep running out can actually eat your food while it’s hot?’ Rose asked when Luisa sat down again at the end of their lunch hour.

‘I can’t, you know I can’t. I’m always busy during lunch because that is when business people like you come in to by flowers for their neglected spouses.’

‘You’re neglecting your spouse right now,’ Rose pouted.

‘We’re not married,’ Luisa replied. _Yet_ , she added mentally

‘That’s the part you decided to focus on?’ Rose said coolly.

‘I am not _neglecting_ you, Rose. I spend nearly every moment of every waking day with you, you can’t blame me for needing to step out a couple times during our lunches so I can take care of customers. Customers I need to make money.’

‘You don’t _need_ to make money!’ Rose said, exasperated, taking Luisa’s hands in her own. ‘We have money. Lots of money.’

‘I still need to work, Rose,’ Luisa said, pulling her hands free. ‘I need to do something, something I can be proud of. And I am proud of my store so I am not closing it down for lunch so I can spend 15 more minutes with you while I spend the other 23 hours with you glued to my side!’ Luisa didn’t know she had been feeling this way until the words left her mouth, a little more aggressively than she wanted.

Rose got up abruptly, her chair scraping over the stones.

‘Well, if I am being so annoying I might as well leave,’ Rose bit out.

‘Rose! I don’t think you are annoying, just a little clingy that’s all!’ Luisa said as she followed Rose into the store.

‘That’s not any better, Lu!’ Rose said, nearly colliding with a customer as she pulled open the door. ‘Sorry, she’ll be right with you,’ Rose said, pointing over her shoulder to Luisa as she brushed past the customer.

‘Rose!’ Luisa yelled after she ran after her. ‘I didn’t mean it like that, come back so we can talk about it, please.’

‘We’ll talk tonight, don’t want to overcrowd you!’ Rose yelled back angrily as she stormed down the street, not looking back.

Luisa dejectedly walked back in the shop, greeting her customer before disappearing behind the counter to pick up her phone to text Rose.

They never fought, not since running away together anyway, and she had been a little harsh with Rose, the other woman just wanted to spent time with her.

* * *

Luisa bit her lip as she flipped the sign from open to closed, Rose still hadn’t texted her back. It seemed she was taking the whole distancing thing rather serious but Luisa hoped she would still come home for dinner.

But the hours passed and there was still no sign of Rose and Luisa was starting to get a little worried.

She knew how Rose’s anger worked and that the other woman needed some time to sort out her thoughts and feelings but she could have at least let her know how late she was going to be home so she wouldn’t be worried.

To distract herself from Rose’s absence a little, Luisa decided to take a crack at her own bills. Rose usually did them for her as she was an accountant and actually knew what she was doing, but Rose wasn’t here right now and math was as good a distraction as any.

Luisa only looked up from the confusing mess of numbers when she heard the shop’s bell down stairs, followed by footsteps leading up the stairs; Rose was home.

Rose bit her lip as she spotted Luisa on the couch, turning her eyes downwards as she leaned back against the door.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said softly, looking back up, Luisa seeing the guilt and remorse in her expression.

Luisa put her books to the side, patting the space on the couch next to her. ‘I’m sorry too,’ she said as Rose sat down next to her.

‘You are right, I am being clingy,’ Rose said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Luisa smiled softly, covering Rose’s hand with her own. ‘I don’t mind you being clingy.’

‘It’s not healthy, though. Yes, we’re a couple, but we’re still individual people, we should have our own lives as well.’

‘Rose, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have…’

‘No, it’s not fine,’ Rose said, meeting Luisa’s eyes. ‘I don’t know how I would feel if you showed up at my work every day and told me how to go about my job. I shouldn’t interfere.’

‘You know I love spending time with you, right?’ Luisa asked, waiting for Rose to nod in the affirmative before continuing. ‘I just also love my shop, and I want it to be as successful as possible, which means a working lunch.’

‘I know, I am sorry for usurping all your time. It just so amazing to spent every day with you now that I wanted _all_ of it.’

Luisa chuckled. ‘You have always been a little greedy.’

‘I have not!’ Rose gasped in shock, her expression softening and turning into a smile. ‘Okay maybe a little.’

‘It’s okay. I love that about you,’ Luisa smiled, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder.

‘I love you too. And from now on I will let you work through all the lunches you want.’

‘Will you also let me get out of bed when I want to?’ Luisa asked.

‘I can try,’ Rose said, kissing Luisa’s cheek and pulling her close. ‘Now let me see those books you were playing before the IRS puts you in jail for fraud.’

‘I am not _that_ bad at math,’ Luisa scoffed, handing Rose the files.

‘You kind of are,’ Rose smiled, taking out a pen and starting to correct all of Luisa’s numerous mistakes.

Luisa let her, she just enjoyed being close even, especially after their fight and subsequent hours of radio silence.

‘Why didn’t you reply to my texts?’ Luisa asked.

‘I forgot my phone. And after dramatically storming out on you I didn’t think it was wise to go back in for it.’

Luisa laughed. ‘It was quite dramatic.’

‘Okay, so this is all in order again,’ Rose said as she closed the notebook. ‘What do you say we go to bed?’

‘I like that idea,’ Luisa smiled, taking Rose’s hand and pulling her into the bedroom, most of their clothes already shed before they even reached the bed.

* * *

The next morning Luisa silenced her alarm, Rose’s arm immediately reaching around her waist, the redhead curling herself around Luisa’s body.

‘Five more minutes,’ Rose said sleepily.

‘I have to get up, Rose,’ Luisa smiled, kissing Rose’s cheek softly in their usual morning ritual.

‘Right,’ Rose said, sounding a lot more awake all of the sudden and pulling her arm away, leaving Luisa free to sit up. ‘Have a nice shower,’ she said as she turned around, curling around her duvet instead.

Luisa smiled, it seemed Rose really was letting her get up without protest today.

She made it all the way to the shower before turning around and crawling back in bed, pinning Rose to the bed.

‘I thought you needed to get up,’ Rose grinned, settling her hands on Luisa’s hips.

‘Shut up,’ Luisa muttered, a smile pulling at her lips. ‘I enjoy this part of our mornings together too much,’ she said as she leaned in.

‘But you will have to rush,’ Rose protested teasingly.

‘I don’t care,’ Luisa grinned, closing the distance between them, kissing Rose deeply. She could live with hurrying a little in the mornings, she liked staying in bed with Rose, indulging in lazy kisses and slow morning sex. Maybe being a little greedy with each other’s time was good for a relationship. After all, a lesser form of greed is just love.


End file.
